Looking for a Home
by booklover1103
Summary: Harry is all Draco has left, but what does that mean for their future? One-shot, AU, OCC


Looking For a Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related

Warnings: Some underage action, and Slash

Unbeta'd so mistakes are my own.

**Part 1.**

_Harry Potter_

Striding through the halls of the newly merged Malfoy and Potter Inc. Harry was on top of the world. His company had just been merged with one of the oldest, most powerful companies and to top it off Harry like his new partner. Lucius Malfoy came from wealth, but he was a good man, honest, fair and hardworking, everything Harry was not he thought with smirk. No the merger was more than financially a good combination, there partnership was as well, Harry was ruthless, determined and cunning where Lucius dealt with the media, the charity, and the people. Harry was the hard hitter, he was the muscle and they made a great team. Heading up to the top floor Harry smiled at the pretty secretary in the elevator. He was in a great mood, and the party going on at the top floor was icing on the cake. Harry would celebrate with Lucius and his family and then he would celebrate privately, later with some lucky man or woman in his bed. The elevator dinged and Harry stepped off, the secretary smiled as well and handed him a card, she winked and stepped back into the elevator as the doors closed. Harry pocketed the card and moved through the crowd, attempting to find Lucius.

His personal guard and best friend Sirius Black came up to him. "This way my friend." He pointed Harry in the right direction; the Malfoy's were gathered by the window. Heading over Harry had to admire what a gorgeous picture the family made. Narcissa with her curly, jet black hair that fell all the way down her back, she had a curvy body, but was lithe and willowy, and her angelic face and silver eyes made her heart-stopping beautiful. His partner was no slouch in the looks department either, he had white-blonde hair that was fashionably styled and cut short, and he was a tall, muscular man, with flawless skin and ice-blue eyes. Then there was their son Draco, the most beautiful Malfoy out of the bunch. He was a small boy, he couldn't be more then 5'2", but he was only 15 so it's possible he could grow. Draco had his father's flawless skin and his mother's beautiful face, he had white-blonde hair like his father, but it was curly like his mother's. Draco had a fine-boned, lithe frame, and a great ass inherited from his father, (not that Harry noticed or anything) and his big, silver eyes seemed to look right into a person's soul. He reached the Malfoy's and smiled at them, they all smiled back, Draco's eyes seemed to twinkle up at Harry and Narcissa's eyes seem to shine right off her face. He looked to Lucius wondering what was going on and his partner's blue eyes were warm and happy.

"Well is somebody going to tell me what's going on?" Harry asked.

Lucius smiled at his family and motioned the guards over, Draco and Narcissa went off into the party to mingle and be beautiful.

"Come with me Harry."

Harry followed Lucius from the party into his partner's office.

"Okay Lucius, out with it, what is going on?"

Lucius smiled and motioned for Harry to sit, both men took a seat and Lucius began to speak.

"Harry, my family and I have decided that we would like you to become part of ours. You have been the best partner a man could ask for, and now that our companies have merged, it seems only right that we make it official between us as well."

Harry just stared at Lucius unsure of what to say, and then Lucius took a big breath and said the words that would change Harry's life forever.

"Harry, Narcissa and I are putting you in our will."

Harry stared, uncomprehending.

"Do you see what this means Harry? If something happens to my wife, or myself we want you to control it all. You will be in charge of the money, the company, Draco until he's 18 and then all the assets will divide. Half for you and half for Draco, after he's eighteen of course, and not that anything will happen to us, but it's good to be prepared."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you sir."

"Not a problem Harry, you're a good man and this is just a reflection on that."

The two men shook hands and Lucius left; Harry sat back down and just sat in stunned silence. The Malfoy's picked him? They trusted him to take care of everything, the money, the company, and their son for god's sake! Harry didn't know what to make of this gesture; he had always been the outcast, the bad boy, and the black sheep. His family was full of good, honest people and Harry most certainly did not fit that description. Harry sat for several more moments before he stood up and laughed it off, it's not as if it matters, nothing was going to happen to the Malfoy's and Draco would inherit if and when that did, because Draco would be eighteen in three years, what could happen in that time? Heading back to the party, Harry put it out of his mind and went in search of the night's entertainment. Three years, what could happen indeed?

**1 month later**

25 yr old Harry Potter looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, he knew he was a handsome guy. At six foot he was not too tall and not too short, he had a fit, muscular body that he worked hard on, he was darkly tanned and had black hair. His hair was permanently messy, but it gave him a just shagged look, which was attractive, and he had vivid green eyes. Yes, Harry Potter was good-looking and he didn't mind using it to his advantage. Speaking of advantage, Harry turned and looked at the two people that had just crawled out of his bed, a beautiful, mocha- colored woman stood in all her naked glory, and a pale, redheaded man followed her. He smiled at the pair and winked and breezed from the hotel room, most likely to never see the flexible couple again, but it had been quite a night.

_Hours later_

Harry sat at his desk working, he an important meeting coming up and he wanted to be prepared. A knock came at his door and Harry looked up as Draco Malfoy poked his head through the door.

"Can I come in?"

Staring into Draco's angelic face Harry found he couldn't say no, he nodded and the shy boy, quickly scampered in. Draco's chin length hair covered his eyes, before he moved it out of the way, giving Harry a sweet smile.

"My mother and father are on their way back from a meeting, and wanted me to wait for them here, and then I saw you were in so I_"

"Its fine Draco, I don't mind if you wait here."

The boy smiled and sat in the chair in front of Harry's desk; he had a bag with him and opened it up. Draco took out a notebook and began to doodle; Harry shook his head at the boy and returned to his work. A harried employee running in, out of breath he interrupted them and red-faced he stuttered. "Sir, there's been a crash. The Malfoy's sir, they're gone."

Draco paled and his notebook dropped unnoticed to the floor, Harry jumped up from his desk and stormed over to the employee. He grabbed the man by his lapels and slammed him against the wall. "What are you talking about?" Harry spoke in a low deadly voice.

"Sir. There was a car crash; the Malfoy's were killed instantly." The man stuttered out. Harry let go of the man and turned back to Draco, behind the blonde he could see the view of the city.

_It's all yours._

Harry was shell-shocked, but he couldn't worry about himself, Draco was sitting there, looking like he was five years old. The blonde had tears in his eyes and had curled up as small as possible in the chair. Harry went over to the boy and pulled him into strong arms. "It's going to be okay Draco; I'm going to take care of you." He pulled back and looked Draco in the eye, silver met green as they looked at each other. "It's you and me now Draco." Draco nodded and buried his head in Harry's chest, crying out his pain for his lost parents.

**The Funeral**

Harry stared at the caskets of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy; they had died too young, and left a beautiful son behind. Draco stood next to him, one hand on his father's casket in a final goodbye. The funeral was over and they were lowering the bodies of Draco's family into the ground. Harry wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled him close; Draco rested his head on Harry's chest. As the coffins began to lower Draco turned fully into Harry, and the brunette wrapped his arms around the boy, embracing him. The two stood there for several minutes, Harry's head resting on the top of Draco's as they held each other. Until someone came over and tapped Harry on the shoulder, she smiled and told Harry it was over. Harry nodded, and pulled back from the embrace. Draco's eyes were red and he had tearstains down his cheeks, he sniffed and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. Harry took Draco's face in his big hands and tenderly rubbed his thumbs under Draco's eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you home."

Harry had decided that it would be better for Draco if he moved into the Malfoy Manor with the boy, and kept the Potter Manor for, private matters. They turned and walked from the cemetery; Draco reached and grabbed Harry's hand, lacing their fingers together. Harry looked down in surprise at their hands; Draco's was so small and pale in Harry's much larger, darker hand. He squeezed Draco's hand as they headed out; unaware of what was in store for them.

_Malfoy Manor, a few weeks later_

Harry and Draco had fallen into a routine, Draco went to school, while Harry went to work, and they came home, ate dinner, and slept in Harry's bed together. They slept in the same bed, because for several days after the crash, Draco began to have horrible nightmares every night. Harry would comfort the blonde, and end up sleeping with Draco in his bed, which is much smaller then Harry's king-sized. So, Harry deduced that it would just be better if Draco slept with him, and there you have it the nightmares stopped. However, on the weekends Harry returned alone to the Potter Manor, that is where he got away from the stifling pressures of the needy teenager and was able to release some of his own tension. Draco was cared for by Harry's servants and the blonde seemed to sleep fine on his own, as long as he was in Harry's bed.

This weekend was just like any other, and Harry returned on Sunday, only to find a distraught Draco waiting there for him, Draco was crying, curled up in Harry's chair by the fireplace. Harry dropped his bag and moved to the blonde's side, he put a big hand on the blonde's head and began to pet his hair.

"What's wrong Blondie? Did you have a nightmare?" Draco did nothing he just shook his head.

"Come on Blondie, talk to me."

Draco lifted his head and looked at Harry; his silver eyes were filled with tears. Harry made a cooing noise and tried to hug the blonde, unable to stand the sight of Draco's tears. Draco pushed him away and jumped up from the couch.

"Go away Harry; go back to your whores." Harry looked like he had been slapped; he just stared at Draco for a moment and then an angry look came over his face.

"What are you talking about Draco?"

"Why do you bother with me? It's obvious you would rather be elsewhere, fucking someone! I'm just the poor, little orphan you feel bad for! Well I don't want your pity!"

Draco attempted to run from the room, but Harry grabbed his upper arm, and glared down at the boy.

"You left the house without your guards didn't you Draco?" Draco looked away guiltily.

"Damn it Draco! What have I fucking told you about that? You are not safe out by yourself!"

Draco had a mulish look on his face. "I don't need a fucking babysitter Harry; I can take care of myself."

"Don't you dare use that kind of language with me, you spoiled little brat. And from where I stand you do need a babysitter."

"Fuck you Harry."

Harry grabbed Draco's other arm and pulled him in close, he leaned down until their noses were almost touching and he growled. "Don't push me Draco, you won't like the results."

Draco paled, and Harry cursed, pushing the blonde away from him he moved to the other side of the room.

"What is this about Draco? You've never had a problem with the guards before, and it isn't like you to spy on me, what happened?"

Draco looked away sheepishly.

"I wanted to go to the movies, and everyone else was busy, so I thought we could go together, but when I went to ask you_"

"Yes?"

"You were leaving, and I wanted to know where you were going. So I followed you to the Potter Manor. I saw you! Those whores, they came to the door, and you brought them inside to….to…." Draco flushed and looked at the ground; Harry sighed and looked at Draco.

"So you're jealous, that is what this is?"

"No! I_you_shouldn't_but."

"Draco, I get it okay? But you don't have to worry, I'm not going to leave you or anything, but sometimes I have to do adult things and you can't be a part of them."

"Don't patronize me Harry, I'm 15 not 5. And why can't I be part of those things? Don't you like me Harry?"

Harry's jaw dropped and he stood flabbergasted for a moment, then a flush rose along the back of his neck and he looked at the ceiling.

"Draco, I, we, can't. That could never happen between us. First of all, you're only 15, and second I'm your legal guardian, it's not right!"

Draco began to move closer to Harry, stopping right in front of him, he looked through his lashes at him.

"But, do you want me Harry?"

Harry stared down and the beautiful boy in front of him and groaned, of course he wanted the blonde. Draco was beautiful, and Harry was not dead or blind, but it wasn't right and Harry refused to give in to those urges.

"It would be okay Harry. I love you, and its okay to want to do those things with someone you love."

The blonde moved closer to Harry, trying to put his arms around his neck, Harry grabbed Draco's wrists and held the blonde's arms against his chest.

"Draco, no. We can't. I understand you're confused, but you don't love me. You're just grateful to me, and that's okay."

"But this_" Harry made a motion between the two of them.

"Cannot and will not ever happen."

Draco's eyes welled with tears. "Is it because I'm ugly?"

Harry groaned and released the blonde's wrists; he pulled him closed, hugging Draco and taking in his calming scent of vanilla and raspberries.

"God no, Blondie your gorgeous, and one day you're going to be with someone who is right for you, but I'm not that guy."

Draco said nothing, and Harry sighed, he released Draco.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed? It's late and you have school tomorrow."

Draco nodded and began to leave the room.

"Draco."

The blonde turned. "It's okay, you'll always have me, and nothing will change that. But anything else between us would be wrong. You understand right?"

Draco met his eyes across the room. "I understand Harry."

Draco left, and Harry groaned and sunk down on the couch. What had he gotten himself into? He sat on the couch for a while until a butler came and told him it was past midnight. Harry got up and headed to his room, he stopped in the doorway and smiled, Draco looked so innocent in his sleep. Harry readied himself for bed. He came out of the bathroom in his usual, black, silk pajama bottoms, with no shirt and climbed into bed. Draco instantly rolled and fitted himself to Harry's side, his head on Harry's chest, and his open palm on Harry's chest. Harry didn't mind, because he was used to it, that's how they always slept, cozy, he drifted off to sleep.

_Harry lay in his bed, he was naked and the lights were dim, suddenly Draco climbed into bed with him. The blonde was naked and all his pale, supple flesh was displayed for Harry's view. The blonde stroked a hand over Harry's chest and purred. "Miss me lover?" Harry grinned and grabbed the blonde's hand, bringing it lower on his abdomen. "I'll show you Blondie." The blonde grinned and cupped Harry's manhood in his palm, teasing Harry. Harry growled and pounced on the blonde, rolling them over, Harry loomed above Draco. He smiled down at Draco, and the blonde gave him a sweet look in return. "Kiss me Harry." And so he did, leaning down he brought his lips to Draco's and gave himself over to the feelings. _

Harry opened his eyes, and realized he had been dreaming, and he was now grinding himself on Draco, and kissing the teen in his bed. Appalled he tried to pull away, but Draco moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Harry. Hearing that sound Harry stopped trying to get away, surrounded by Draco's scent and with his erection raging in his pants, Harry found he didn't want to pull away. Taking control of the kiss he plundered Draco's mouth, claiming the blonde's mouth. Draco responded eagerly and kissed back for all he was worth. Things started to get really heated when a knock came at the door. Harry stopped kissing Draco, the blonde moved his mouth lower, kissing Harry's neck, Harry looked at the blonde, and groaned, and he rolled away mumbling "God."

He got out of bed, throwing a robe on he went to the door, where his butler stood on the other side. "Yes Damien?"

"Master Draco will be late if he does not get dressed quickly."

"Thank you Damien."

Harry closed the door and turned to the blonde in his bed; Draco looked ravished, and was lying back against the pillows. His silver eyes were dazed, his hair mused, his lips were swollen and red, and he had marks from where Harry's stubble had rubbed against him.

"Get dressed Draco."

"But couldn't I stay home today_"

"Now Draco."

The blonde's eyes widened at his tone and he scrambled out of bed, heading to his own room to get dressed. Harry stood still for a moment after Draco left, and then he slid to the floor; he placed his head in his hands and thought. What the hell was he going to do? Minutes later he heard footsteps, and through the door he heard. "Bye Harry." Draco left for school and Harry just sat on the floor, until he realized he would be late for work, standing up, Harry frowned he knew what he had to do. He got ready for work, and headed downstairs, his car was waiting. He got in and took out his cell phone, he dialed a number he knew by heart and waited until he heard a soft "hello" on the other end.

"Minerva, its Harry. I need your help."

_Hours later_

Harry stood waiting for Draco in the living room, waiting for the blonde to arrive home from school. Several moments later Draco came in, a happy smile on his face, seeing that smile Harry knew he was making the right decision. He ran over as if to hug Harry, but Harry stopped him, putting a hand up and motioning for the blonde to sit down. Alarmed by the look on Harry's face, Draco frowned.

"What's going on Harry?"

"I've made a decision Draco."

"About what?"

"I've decided that you will be going to Hogwarts until your 18, it's a great school and I think you'll do well. The headmaster is_"

"A boarding school? You're sending me away Harry?"

"I think it's for the best. I can't off you the healthy kind of home environment you need and you'll be safe there."

"Why? Harry, don't do this!" Draco had moved from his seat and was grasping Harry's arms pleading with him, tears falling from his eyes.

"Draco, it's the only way_"

"Don't Harry. You promised, you said I would always have you."

Harry tried to calm the blonde, but he wouldn't have any of it, he stormed away from Harry.

"Draco, you'll always have me, but this is for the best. I know you'll be happy at Hogwarts, I was."

Harry spoke pleadingly to Draco's back, the blonde turned; he had a steely expression in his eyes.

"I won't go Harry I refuse."

Harry's jaw clenched and his eyes became hard.

"You're going Draco, if I have to drag you there myself!"

"I won't, I_"

At this point Harry calmed. "Draco I am your legal guardian and the matter is settled. Pack your bags."

Draco realized his defeat and his shoulders slumped, he moved from the room. "You're sending me away tonight?" Draco looked up at Harry and spoke in a broken tone.

Harry looked down at him. "It's for the best Draco."

Draco left the room, and Harry stood there for several moments. Finally he called for the maid to help Draco and moved into the study. The lights were off, and a fire was burning in the fireplace, Harry poured himself a drink and stood, staring into the flames. He heard a noise behind him but didn't turn. He knew it was Draco, Minerva was picking him up and taking him to the school, he figured this meant she was here.

"You'll regret this Harry Potter."

Harry stared into his drink and took a sip.

"I already do." Placing his glass on the mantle, he walked out.

**Part 2.**

_Draco Malfoy, 3 years later_

"I'm proud of you Draco."

Draco Malfoy looked up from the valedictorian speech he was writing to smile at Severus Snape, his science teacher of three years, mentor, and friend.

"Thank you Mr. Snape."

"Draco, I've told you its fine, call me Severus."  
"To tell you the truth _Severus_ I don't know if I could ever get used to calling you by your first name."

Snape smiled and patted Draco on the head, before moving on to the next table in the library. Draco was just returning to his speech when he felt a tug on his long, curly hair. He turned in his chair and followed the hand holding his hair, way up to the grinning face of his best friend Ron Weasley.

"Ron!"

"Draco!" His friend teased. "Let go of my hair you oaf."

"Well if it wasn't so long, Repunzel, then I wouldn't feel the need to pull it now would I?" Ron finished with a grin; another tug on the blonde's locks and plopped down in the chair next to his friend. Draco just sniffed, and returned to his work, not wanting to be ignored Ron asked.

"Is that your speech Drake?"

"Yes, Ron."

"Can I read it?"

"No."

"Aww come on Drake, I'm your best pal, and you have to let me read it." Draco just shook his head at his friend's antics.

"You know I'm not going to let you read it Ronald. You'll just have to wait to hear it like everyone else." Ron's response was interrupted by the arrival of his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson; she came over, smacked Ron upside the head, and took the seat in front of Draco, on the other side of the table.

"Is he still trying to convince you to let him read it?" Draco nodded.

She turned towards Ron and glared, "What did I tell you Ron_"

Draco tuned out the rest of her rant, hiding a grin as his friend's face turned red from the scolding. Ron loved Pansy and he would walk across fire for her, but he couldn't stand when she scolded him. They did this all the time, Pansy would rant, Ron would yell, they'd make a scene, and then go storm off to have sex. So Draco was unconcerned, he turned his attention back to his speech, graduation was in three days, and it was only halfway done! He wondered if Harry was going to come…. NO! He was not going down that road again. He was eighteen now, a mature adult, who no longer wanted or needed his guardian's approval. Harry was his past, and Draco was moving on without him. He continued to work on his speech, smirking when Pansy and Ron stormed off together, after several hours in the library, he stretched and grinned ruefully when his stomach growled. He should probably eat something; collecting his things Draco left the library. As he was walking down the hallway towards the kitchens, he ran into his other best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Drake." Blaise waved and smiled, Draco waved back.

"Hey B, sneaking a snack from the kitchen again?"

Blaise grinned and gave Draco a cheeky wink, "Wouldn't want to starve my lover now would I?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Blaise's antics, the man had a different bed partner every week, he was a known player, but he was gorgeous so no one seemed to mind.

"But, my fair-haired friend, with you firmly attached to your virginity, how will you ever have experience with matter such as these?"

"I'll just have to survive, I guess." Draco responded dryly. Blaise smirked and began to walk away backwards he turned and said.

"One day Drake, one day, someone well break through that heart of yours and give you the wild ride you deserve. One day!"

Draco just shook his head, if only Blaise knew that his heart had already been broken, a long time ago.

_Two days after graduation, Hogwarts_

"So Drakie, where are you headed?"

Draco turned to look at his fellow roommate; Theodore Nott had been calling him that since he met the part, three years ago.

"Well Theodore, I have the summer off, and then I'm heading to state college to begin the premed program, and then on to med school. Thank you for asking."

Draco continued to pack, the silence stretched until finally Theo blurted.

"Aren't you going to ask my plans?"

Draco stopped back and stood; he faced Theo and drawled sarcastically. "Gee willikers Theodore, what are your plans for after Hogwarts?"

Theo blushed and stammered, "I um, my father is going to teach me the family business, after I finish college."

Draco nodded and turned back to his packing; glad he no longer had a reason to speak to Theo. One of the younger boys ran in.

"Draco, Tom's here." Draco smiled and zipped his bag.

He was done with Hogwarts, three years he had spent here, and they had been good years, but Draco was excited to start his new life. He picked up his laptop bag; the servants came in to take the rest out to the car, and headed to meet his boyfriend and friends. He thought of his boyfriend, Tom Riddle was 23, Draco met him when he first came to Hogwarts, and Tom was a teacher's aide. They had hit it off, and then Tom had moved on to be a teacher at another school, they had stayed in touch, and a year ago today, he had asked Draco out. Tom was everything Draco could want in a man, smart, funny, kind, and he was gorgeous. At 5'9" he didn't tower over Draco's petite 5'4", he had thick, auburn hair, and gorgeous violet eyes. He had a muscular body, and smooth skin covering it, Draco was happy with Tom. Draco stepped out of the doors and into the sunshine, Tom was leaning on the hood of his red car he saw Draco and opened his arms. Draco laughed, dropped his bag, and ran into Tom's arms. Jumping up, Tom caught Draco under the legs and held him close, they kissed. Tom pulled back and gave Draco one last lingering kiss before setting the blonde down.

"Ready to go sweetheart?"

"I'd say he is." They turned and saw Blaise, Ron and Pansy approaching.

"Shut up Blaise." Draco glared at his friend. Blaise just winked, Draco stuck his tongue out at him. Pansy's BMW was parked behind Tom's car and his three friends headed towards it. They called to Tom and Draco, "Meet you there." Draco nodded and just as he was about to get in the car, two large men walked up next to Draco. He glared at Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle they worked for Harry.

"What?"

"Draco, your guardian wishes to see you at the Manor in one hour."

Draco just shook his head and went to get in the car. "Fuck you."

Crabbe grabbed Draco's arm and smiled evilly. "It's not a request."

_Malfoy Manor_

Draco stormed into the dining room, blonde hair swinging behind him, he was wearing tight jeans, a band t-shirt, and black sneakers. He knew he looked good, but he wasn't planning to wear the outfit to his home, or for his guardian. He stopped in the doorway, no one was in the room, but Draco felt like someone was near, he turned to go when he heard a voice.

"Hello Draco. How have the last three years been?"

Draco turned; there stood Harry potter in all his glory. He was wearing a dress shirt and pants, all black right down to his shoes. His black hair was shorter then Draco remembered, only falling to just above Harry's ears, but still messy. His body was more muscular, his shoulders broader, and his waist leaner, his hips were narrow, and his legs were long. But his eyes were still the same emerald green, and his skin was as tan as ever, and he still made Draco's heart race.

"Harry." Draco said nothing else, he couldn't, and his whole body was in a battle to either run away, or throw himself in Harry's muscular arms. Harry nodded and moved closer, he opened his arms as if he wanted to hug Draco, and then stopped.

"You look good Draco. All grown up now huh?" Harry grinned.

A Harry's words Draco's fury returned, he stomped over to Harry and poke him in the chest. "What the hell is wrong with you? Who do you think you are that you can order me around? As you said I'm all grown up now, and last time I checked I don't answer to you."

Harry just stared down at him, he grabbed the hand that was poking him, and gave Draco a tender look. "Still as fiery as ever huh Blondie?"

Draco jerked his hand back. "Don't call me that." Harry stroked a strand of Draco's long hair. "I would say it applies now more than ever, wouldn't you say?"

"Whatever. Why did you want to see me?"

Harry looked down at Draco, before gesturing to the table. "Sit." Draco plopped down in to one of the chairs. "I'm sitting, so tell me, what is this about?"

Harry took a seat across from Draco; he clasped his hands together and spoke. "Well first I wanted to tell you how proud I've been of you these past three years. You've done a great job at school, and you've chosen an admirable career path. Second, we need to talk about your trust fund Draco. While you are 18 now, I still have the control over your trust until you are 21 when you inherit the bulk, until then you have access to it, but transactions have to be approved by me. This is the way your father wanted it, and I believe it's for the best. When you are 21, the Malfoy assets will be divided between me and you, and you may go on your way. However, this brings me to my last point; I ask that you remain here, at the Manor for the summer. I feel it will be good for you to return home for the summer before you start college. I want you to have a carefree summer, and not have to worry about bills or responsibilities, that will come soon enough."

Draco said nothing for a moment, he just sat in shocked, absorbing everything Harry said, and finally Draco cleared his throat.

"Thank you, I guess for being proud of me, and um the trust stuff is fine, I know you'll make sure the money is well handled. As to the living situation, I will agree to it under one condition."

"And this condition is?"

"We spend as little time together as possible." Harry seemed taken aback "What_?"

"I want nothing to do with you Harry James Potter, and the only reason we should have to speak to each other is in regards to my money," Hurt flashed in Harry's eyes, but Draco continued on.

"I'm going to live my life, and I think it's best you live yours, and in four years when I inherit we can go our separate ways. Agreed?"

Harry sat quietly for a minute, "If that's what you truly want Draco, then I'll agree to it."

"It is. Are we in agreement?" Harry nodded.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go set up my new room. I'll be taking the west wing for my use; I assume you're still in the east?" Harry nodded again.

"Well then, have a good day." Draco strode calmly out, but as soon as he was out of sight he ran all the way to his new room. Crying he threw himself on the bed, seeing Harry hurt more then he thought it would. Wiping his tears away he resolved that no longer would Harry Potter be able to hurt him. It was going to be a long summer….

**Part 3.**

_Harry Potter, 1 week later_

He stared out the window in his office, valiantly attempting to get some work done, but the fates were against him. Harry could not stop thinking about one, Draco Malfoy, he had been back for a week and already Harry's life was in turmoil again. He managed to go three years without thinking about the kid and now he couldn't get Draco out of his head. The blonde had changed, he wasn't a kid anymore, at eighteen Draco was incredibly beautiful, and incredibly angry at Harry. Draco had grown an inch or so, he was still petite and he still inspired protective feelings in Harry, except now he felt protective, and other things. Draco's hair was really long now, almost as long as Narcissa's had been, it reached just above his ass and curled softly. He was still thin, but he had more muscle then when he was fifteen, and his ass was still firm, but with a little flesh, just like Harry liked it. His eyes were still smoky silver, his skin as pale, and smooth as ever, and he was so beautiful it broke Harry's heart. Then again many things about Draco now broke his heart; the blonde refused to speak to him or acknowledge him in any way, and clearly was not intending to forgive Harry anytime soon. However, Harry knew he made the right decision, Draco did well at boarding school, he had made friends, and now he had a bright future in store for him.

If Draco had stayed, well Harry didn't want to think about what would have happened, but he knew it wouldn't have been good for Draco, or Harry. Still, it didn't seem like the blonde was going to see reason anytime soon, so Harry was forced to deal with Draco's contempt. Sighing, Harry realized he wasn't going to get any work done, so he might as well go home. He gathered his things and paged his secretary, telling her he was leaving for the day and to reschedule all his appointments. He made his way to the downstairs lobby, waving goodbye to employees he encountered on the way down. He stepped through the doors, and saw with relief; Jack was waiting with the town car ready. Jack opened the door and Harry slid into the vehicle, with a sigh of relief. He just wanted to go home, have dinner, and go to sleep, no interruptions. The town car cruised along and Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet, Jack's voice came through twenty minutes later announcing they were home. Jack opened the door and Harry stepped out, as always he was impressed with the splendor of Malfoy Manor, and how pleased he was to be able to call it his home. He headed to the entrance, he walked in and a waiting maid to his coat, and briefcase. Moving towards the living room, the maid informed him of what the cook had prepared for dinner, and was telling him something about a guess when he walked into the living room.

There on the couch was Draco, lying with his head thrown back, and all that glorious hair spread over the side of the couch, and some boy was fondling him and kissing his neck. Harry saw red, the thought of anyone touching Draco, let alone seeing it was infuriating, and Harry reacted blindly. He grabbed the back of Romeo's shirt and threw him off of Draco, and onto the floor. Harry then picked up Draco, and threw the stunned blonde over his shoulder, before he could protest he strode from the room. Harry calmly told his maid to escort Draco's "friend" out and that he was not to be disturbed. Moving swiftly he climbed the stairs, Draco regained his senses and began to fight Harry, punching and kicking, and yelling his head off. Harry subdued the blonde, by holding Draco's legs tight to his chest with one arm, and his other hand rested on Draco's bottom. They reached Harry's room and he turned and sat down on the bed, still holding Draco, he flipped the blonde over so that he was on his stomach, spread over Harry's thighs. Draco squawked and attempted to sit up, but Harry restrained him, with one hand on his neck, and the other on Draco's bottom. He spoke to the blonde in a low, angry voice.

"I don't know what you've been doing for the past three years Draco, but you live in my house now and I will not tolerate, you acting like a common whore in the living room."

Draco started to give an indignant reply, "It's my house_" When Harry drew back his hand and spanked the blonde. "How dare you, I am not a child!" Harry didn't reply he just kept bringing his hand down on the blonde's firm behind, somewhere along the line the punishment changed, and instead of hurting the blonde, Harry was gripping, and caressing Draco's buttocks through his jeans. Draco was moaning and squirming on Harry's lap and Harry was luxuriating in the feel of Draco's taut flesh in his hands. Harry's erection was throbbing insistently against his fly, and all he could think about was pushing Draco to the floor and having his way with him. When he had seen that boy on top of Draco he was filled with such primal rage, all he could think about was that no one but him was allowed to touch Draco, and he'd kill any man who tried. Then he had wanted to punish the naughty blonde, for giving away to another man, what belonged to Harry. Suddenly Harry realized what he was doing, he was groping his ward's ass, and was seconds away from fucking said ward through the mattress. Harry was disgusted with himself, he quickly released Draco's bottom and picked up the blonde, he turned and threw Draco on the bed. The blonde bounced lightly on the bed, he lay on his back, with a dazed look in his eyes, his legs were spread invitingly and all Harry could think about was fucking him. Angry he growled.

"If I ever catch you like that again I'll_"

Draco sneered, "You'll what? Molest me again?" Harry was back to the bed in a second; he had his hands on both sides of Draco and loomed over him. "I'll give you the fucking that you and I both know you deserve." Harry said in a guttural tone, he made an angry noise and moved back, he walked to the door and turned around. "Do not defy me Draco." Then he left, leaving the blonde stunned and confused.

**Part 4.**

_Draco Malfoy_

For the next month Draco avoided Harry like the plague, he made sure to always be where Harry was not. He met Tom only in public or at Tom's apartment; never again did they try to meet at the Manor. Harry also seemed to avoid Draco, only speaking to him when it was necessary. Draco didn't know if he could handle another month of this, it was starting to get ridiculous. Just this morning Draco had been on the way out, Harry had been on the way in (probably fucking one of his whores) and they had stood for a moment awkward staring at each other on the stairs, and then shuffling around each other. Something had to give and Draco wasn't going to be the one to initiate it.

_The next day August 2nd, 8pm_

Draco was sitting on the patio, enjoying the sunset and his hot tea. He was on the balcony that overlooked the private gardens that had once belonged to his mother; behind him were French doors that led to the master bedroom, which was now Harry's. He had just leaned back and closed his eyes to enjoy the lingering sun on his face when he heard the doors open. Startled he turned, he knew Harry had a late night ahead and figured he would not be around any time soon, so he didn't know who it was. However, the sight that met his eyes was most definitely Harry, a very naked Harry, Draco gasped. Harry heard the sound and dropped his hands from the eyes he had just been rubbing. He was blushing a brilliant read, and Draco knew Harry could see the color easily on his pale skin. Not even embarrassed by his nudity Harry came forward.

"Draco? What are you doing outside my room?"

Looking everywhere but at Harry, he stammered, "I…um...I didn't think you were here and….well…I wanted tea…I'm sorry." He finished with a squeak and jumped up from the chair, "I'll just go..." Harry grabbed his arm. "Draco stop, look its fine this is your house." Draco just shook his head and tried to pull away. "I have to go Harry." He was like a trapped bird, his gaze flitting around, he was shaking and Harry could see Draco's eyes gathering tears. "Draco tell me what's wrong? Is it your parents? Do you hate me that much?" Draco just shook his head and closed his eyes. Harry grabbed Draco's other arm and forced Draco's body to face him, Harry grasped him under the chin and spoke quietly. "Open your eyes Blondie." Draco did as he asked, slowly bringing his gaze upwards. He spoke quietly, "You're naked Harry." He then blushed even more. Harry gave him a startled glance. "Surely you've seen a naked man before Draco." He shook his head and bit his lip. Draco was so embarrassed; he didn't want Harry to know that he was a virgin or that he'd never even seen a naked man. He and Tom hadn't gone that far, and he always made sure to shower alone all three years at school and he most certainly never expected the man he loved since he was 15 to be naked in front of him. Harry looked down at Draco in shock, the blonde was a virgin? Harry was both confused and elated, but he could tell Draco was embarrassed. "Draco its fine, you have nothing to be ashamed of. So you're a virgin, I don't care. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable I'll go put some clothes on." Before he could even think to stop himself Draco spoke a vehement "No!"

_Harry Potter_

I looked down at Draco in surprise, he didn't want me to put on clothes, and then what did he want? But then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I took in Draco's tightly clenched eyes, flushed skin, slight panting, and then lower. His cock was clearly erect, easily visible through the thin material of his pajamas. Well shit, Draco was aroused and Harry realized his cock was hard as a rock. "Oh god Draco." He moaned and grabbed the blonde around his waist, putting a hand on the blonde's cheek he angled the blonde's head up. Before Draco could protest he claimed Blondie's lips in a desperate kiss. It was like there was a livewire between them, Harry suddenly burned so hot he was sure he was on fire. Draco made a needy sound and threw his arms around Harry's neck; standing on tip-toe the blonde tangled his tongue passionately with Harry's. Unable to even think Harry picked the blonde up and began to move back towards his bedroom. They entered his cool, dim room and he headed straight for the bed. Harry laid Draco down gently on the bed still ravishing the blonde's lips. "I want you so much Blondie" he murmured in a husky tone. The blonde moaned and said, "Please Harry, take me. I never stopped wanting you."

With those words he went wild, Harry began tearing Draco's clothes off, relishing in each new inch of skin revealed, when finally Draco was naked. Knowing that it was Draco's first time he wanted to go slow and make it good for the blonde. He started at the arches of Draco's feet and stroked Draco's body, and then he did it all over again, but with his tongue. Draco was moaning and writhing, his desire having reached a fever pitch, his cock was rock hard and leaking from the tip, his balls drawn tight. Harry grabbed the lubricant from his nightstand and poured a small amount on his finger. He found Draco's entrance and pushed the finger inside, Draco came with a scream, moaning Harry's name and gripping the bed sheets. Harry rode out Draco's orgasm, moving his finger deeper inside, he then added another and began to scissor them, at the sensation Draco moaned helplessly, his cock began to harden again. Harry smiled, oh the stamina of an 18yr old. When Draco had started to pant again Harry added another finger to his tight heat, Draco winced in discomfort, but Harry whispered that it would help in the long run. Finally, Harry could take it no more and grabbed the lubricant; he poured some in his hand and rubbed it on the length of his cock. Grasping Draco's legs he spread them more and filled the space in between with his body, lining up his hard cock with Draco's lubricated hole he began to push his way in. Draco moaned in both pleasure and pain, he squirmed trying to stop the sensation. Harry stilled Draco by kissing him passionately. With one last thrust he was finally in, Draco took a moment to adjust and then pushed his hips at Harry. He took the hint and began to move in and out of the blonde. Their rhythm increased and Harry was pounding into Draco, his breathy moans, the slapping of flesh and Harry's growls were all that they heard. Harry pushed deeper and pounded Draco's prostate the blonde shouted as he came, the feel of Draco's orgasm propelled Harry and he came with a roar, still thrusting in and out until it was done. Harry collapsed on top of Draco, the blonde didn't mind, he savored Harry's heavy weight.

_Draco Malfoy_

A blinding light was shining against Draco's closed eyelids and disturbing him from a very peaceful sleep. He slowly came to consciousness and noticed two things. One, he was not in his bed, and two there was a large, heavy masculine arm, thrown over his waist holding him close to a warm body. Awareness came back and Draco smiled, it was Harry holding him close, Harry's erection nestled against his ass cheeks, and it was Harry who Draco lost his virginity to. His smile widened and he moved his bottom experimentally again the hardness. Harry's arm tightened around him and a husky voice growled in his ear. "If you keep doing that I'm going to fuck you again, and we'll end up spending the whole day in bed."Draco smirked and said, "I don't see what's wrong with that." Harry gave his ass a slap, "I have work to do my little vixen." With that Harry sat up, kissed his shoulder, and moved off the bed. Draco marveled in the sight of his lover's naked bottom. Suddenly, Harry and leered, "I know you're staring at my ass Blondie." Draco just smiled; Harry shook his head, grabbed some clothes and moved into the bathroom to shower for work. Draco smiled and fell back on the bed; he and Harry were finally going to be together.

_Harry Potter, 1 week later_

"We're getting married Draco."

The blonde looked up from the book he was reading, they were in Harry's study, Draco curled in a chair reading and Harry working at his desk. The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Are you proposing?" Harry just stared at his desk for a moment before looking up at the blonde. "You're 18 now and I want to make an honest man out of you, and make sure all other men know your mine. I don't care if anyone thinks it's just for the money." Draco said nothing for a moment; he just sat silently, staring at Harry with those silver eyes of his. "Then what is it about Harry? You don't have to have marry someone just because you've had sex with them, we both know you don't need my money, you are still young and in no need of a spouse yet, so why marry?" He gave Draco an incredulous look and shouted "I fucking love you that's why and I want to marry you!" Draco smiled, "Okay Harry I'll marry you." Then he just calmly went back to his reading, the damn arrogant brat made me so mad sometimes. "Well?" Draco looked back up, "Well what Harry?" Harry just glared, Draco laughed and out his book down, he stood and moved over to sit in Harry's lap. "I love you too Harry, I have since I was 15 and I forgive you for pushing me away all these years. I'd love to marry you Harry James Potter." Hearing Draco talk about the past made Harry's stomach clench in guilt, they had talked about what Harry had done, and Draco understood and accepted why he had done it, and even agreed it was for the best. Also, Draco broke up with Tom and decided not to go to med school. He wanted to travel and work in photography more, he had only chose medicine to please Harry. He smiled down at the blonde in his arms, kissing his cheek he wrapped his arms around Draco and sighed. Things were good.

**Epilogue**

Ten years later Harry and Draco were still going strong, Harry ran the company and worked 5days a week, while Draco stayed home to be a full time Dad to their kids. Society took a little while to get used to Harry with his ward, but soon got over it when they saw the love the couple shared. They had a wonderful relationship and couldn't have asked for more.

A/N Hey guys, this is just something I've had for awhile and decided to post as a one-shot on here, I am very sorry for people waiting on MBF and GC, they will be updated soon! I am still looking for a beta, I fanyone is interested, PM me. Enjoy!

Review =]

_Kbook_


End file.
